Scorch (101 Dalmatians)
Scorch is Cruella De Vil's sly, sneaky, mean, greedy, hungry, feisty and cunning pet ferret. He is one of the minor antagonists in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Role in the series Scorch is a ferret who is owned by Cruella De Vil, in which his mistress often takes him wherever she goes. Due to this, Scorch is often Cruella's only true line of defense when it comes to preventing the Dalmatians from foiling her schemes, which is the reason Scorch has developed a true sense of hatred towards the Dearly Dalmatians. He also has a habit of trying to eat the puppies' chicken friend Spot. However, Cruella seldom acknowledges the hard work that Scorch does for her, though she does genuinely love Scorch and she does what she can to make him happy, though she also uses Scorch as a scapegoat for her failures and she enjoys abusing Scorch in order to take away her frustrations. Despite the apparent disdain in their relationship, Scorch is a loyal pet to Cruella and she permits him to sleep on her pillow, which is a distinguishable characteristic since Cruella has animosity towards all animals, being a fashion designer and so forth. Unlike the other animals, however, Scorch doesn't communicate by using words (except for a brief moment in the episode "You Slipped a Disk" where he says, "Thank you."), as he mostly just growls and hisses; though despite this fact, he is quite capable of communicating with other animals, as he merely remains silent because he prefers not to say words. In his spare time, Scorch likes to perform reconnaissance on the Dearly Farm, as well as to look for an easy meal to steal from the vicinity, though he also enjoys being pampered by Cruella and living the good life in her mansion. Concept Design In some concept designs of Scorch, whilst his basic shape is the same, his color scheme is notably different. Instead of gray fur and green eyes, he has brown bur and blue eyes, with the concept also showing that, at one point, Scorch can disguise himself as a Dalmatian. Some sources also suggest that, instead of having the name "Scorch," Cruella's ferret would be known as "Scratch". Another piece of concept work by Dave Woodman suggests that Scorch would have also had a fur collar similar to that of Cruella's mink coat in the animated 101 Dalmatians film. His eyes would have also been red, and he would have worn a golden collar and supposedly based his mannerisms on how Cruella acts around him. Trivia *Scorch bears some great similarities to Felicia from The Great Mouse Detective, such as both being a pet to the main antagonist (Cruella for Scorch, Ratigan for Felicia), both having the same color scheme, both wishing to eat a character (Spot for Scorch, Fidget for Felicia), and that both are voiced by Frank Welker. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mute Category:Predator Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper